Working Late
by koolkat42o
Summary: what happens when elliot makes ichigo stay late at work? R&R please no flames my first fic on this site so please be nice w


It was around 10:59 PM at night and Ichigo was working late AGAIN, "Stupid Elliot..." she mumbled to herself, quite loudly she tends to do this a lot. Only one light was on and that was the kitchen, Ichigo was almost finished; "making me miss my date with Mark just to do stupid chores!" she spoke again, her brows furrowed together in anger.  
"What was that?" Elliot asked standing right behind a little too close for comfort. Ichigo Yelped and being the klutz that she is, fell onto the floor on her bum, she stared up at Elliot in surprise. His hands on his hips, eyes closed as if he didn't even seem to care if she was ok.  
"Oh, Elliot you're awake at this time? I would've thought you were sleeping" she said getting up, and brushing up the dirt from her Café uniform.  
"Stop being such an idiot, serve me a sand witch, or I'm docking you're pay." He said in his usual harsh voice.  
"Well, you don't have to be so rude!" Ichigo went to go pick up the broom, "if anything you the idiot…" she said in a quieter tone, eyebrows furrowed. She placed it leaning on the wall and walked into the kitchen looking at her shoes still frustrated that he kept on calling her an idiot "Mark would never call me that…." went her voice again. Ichigo was just passing by Elliot when she slipped on something (probably air, u know KLUTZ HERE) Ichigo was Waiting for an impact on her butt but she never felt it, all she felt were a pair of strong arms, one around her waist and one around her upper back, Ichigo stared up in amazement, knowing Elliot he would let her fall and then remark at how clumsy she is, but no there he was arms wrapped around her, blue eyes staring down back into her strawberry orbs. They weren't even an inch apart.  
"Idiot, you should be more careful" Elliot tried to say with as much confidence as he could, keeping his embrace. Something about the way he held her made Ichigo's Face turn slightly pink,  
"What? If anything you're the idiot" She said shifting in an attempt to get out of His strong grip, it ended up making them both topple over on each other, Ichigo was lying under Elliot, and Elliot's legs were straddling her waist to make it even weirder. The only thing separating the two were his arms holing him up?  
"What did you say? I'm not the one that trips over nothing, I don't know how Mark can date you?!" he remarked,  
"I'm not an idiot I'm just clumsy" she retorted,

"Yeah real clumsy alright, you're also a slacker" Elliot commented  
"I'm the only one that works my butt off, because someone make me stay late almost every day, and you don't know the first thing about being in a relationship" Ichigo shot back at him,  
"oh yeah, at least I, know how to kiss" Ichigo was stunned no, she was furious, first he calls her and idiot, and not a bad kisser?  
"I AM NOT A BAD KISSER AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" she shouted angrily, flustered by the kissing remark. Elliot smirked. He hit a nerve.  
"I know plenty enough to determine that", he said still smirking at her flustered look. He kept his arms in their place. Ichigo squirmed under his weight, but he didn't budge.  
"You don't have the slightest clue of how I kiss"  
Oh yeah, then why don't you show me?" It got quiet for a few seconds until Elliot spoke again, "I thought so" Elliot removed one hand off the floor to get up when he was suddenly pulled back down his lips crashing onto Ichigo's, he was holding himself up by his elbows. Ichigo had her hands into his messy golden locks, Elliot was surprised she actually had the guts to do it, he close his eyes enjoying the moment. Elliot moved his lips down to her cheek, and moving down to the crook of her neck nibbling lightly on her skin; Ichigo moaned softly still grasping her hands in his hair. Elliot snapped back into reality, his head shot up, realizing what he was doing, Ichigo looked at him in a confused way, had she done something wrong?  
"I-I'm sorry, I j-just…" Ichigo had never heard Elliot stutter before. The next thing she knew Elliot was running out of the kitchen, she could hear him going up the steps and slamming the door of his room shut. She lay there, trying to register what in the world had just happened. Her eyes widened and she bolted sitting upright.  
"Elliot….." she slowly brought her hand to her lips, she decided to go finish the sweeping and then go talk to him. she walked out of the kitchen and picked up the broom

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: hey guys thjanks for reading, no flames please, and also review me on this thank you**

**~KoolKat**


End file.
